Bird feeders can generally be divided into three groups. The most common type is a platform and a wide variety of designs are available in this group, with the simplest form being a square or rectangular piece of wood, or plastic, mounted on a pole or attached to a tree, house, or other structure. Other platform feeders have a roof with an inside sheet of glass or plastic in which seeds of various types are gravity fed to the platform floor. Plastic feeders range in shape from a tube with a series of holes and perches, to a circular form with a hood and a receptacle for holding feed.
Suet feeders consist of rendered beef fat to which bird seed and raisins are added before the suet is allowed to solidify. The usual suet shape is a 4.times.4.times.1 inch block placed in a wire mesh cage or net bag. Suet feeders are also available in a bell shape.
Hummingbird feeders concentrate on providing a heavily sugared liquid, usually red in color. These feeders consist primarily of a glass or plastic container outfitted with one or more bent protuberances or snouts to accommodate the beak of the hummingbirds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique bird feeder that is easy to construct, simple to maintain, and economic to use.
Another object of the present invention is to employ a bird feeder that combines the unique qualities of agar and porous plastic foam in its construction and use.
An additional object of the present invention is a simplified process of constructing a durable low cost bird feeder.
A still further object of the present invention is an ornamental bird feeder that performs the dual function of being useful as a tree decoration (indoors or outdoors) and as a bird feeder.